zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bow-Wow
are recurring creatures in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are spherical, toothed animals that lunge at their enemies to attack. Depending on the game, Bow-Wows serve as both enemies and allies. Interestingly, Bow-Wows act very similarly to domesticated dogs. The "chain" that is a part of their bodies serve as a sort of leash for the holder. They also occasionally emit sounds similar to a dog's bark. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Bow-Wows are enemies. They appear mainly in Turtle Rock, and are completely immune to all of Link's items. Their primary attack is to swiftly lunge at Link, dealing heavy damage. Bow-Wows also appear in the entrance to the Palace of the Four Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Three Bow-Wows are the pets of Madam MeowMeow. After Link completes the first dungeon, Tail Cave, one Bow-Wow is stolen by a pack of Moblins and must be rescued from the Moblin Cave in order to continue onward to the Bottle Grotto. Once rescued, Link can utilize its chain as a leash, and Bow-Wow will attack all that oppose Link. Link can use this effect to destroy the Goponga Flower surrounding the Bottle Grotto. Link must return Bow-Wow to Madam MeowMeow before he can complete the Kanalet Castle side quest, as Richard will not speak to him and Kiki will not accept the Bananas Link offers him until he does so. Bow-Wow will also tell Link to dig if he is standing over an area that has a Secret Seashell. Other Bow-Wows in the game include a few friendly, miniature yet identical creatures that appear unchained in a couple of buildings. One of these, Mini Bow-Wow, is portrayed as a female who, unusually, can speak and sports a Ribbon in her hair. She gives Link a can of Dog Food in exchange for the ribbon that she wears. In the DX version, Bow-Wow is also instrumental to the The Travels of Link sidequest, as Link has to approach Bow-Wow and then have the photographer photograph him, with Bow-Wow being left annoyed enough at Link's attempt at getting closer to Bow-Wow that the chain chomp proceeded to attack Link just as the photograph was taken. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords One Bow-Wow appears in Vaati's Palace as an item. Bow-Wow gives one Link an advantage over the others because he can attack enemies and allies. He steals Rupees from the latter. Another will appear on the Golden Door of the Realm of Memories, in the area where the Bottle Grotto is found in Link's Awakening. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures One Bow-Wow appears to the north of Kakariko Village as an enemy. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors A Bow-Wow (along with a pair of Power Gloves) appears as Link's Level 3 Gauntlets in Hyrule Warriors, obtainable only in the Adventure Mode. Hyrule Warriors Legends The Bow-Wow returns as part of Link's Level 3 Gauntlets. They also appear as part of the Power Gloves + Link's Level 4 Gauntlets. As part of the Link's Awakening DLC, there is an unlockable Fairy Clothing Headgear option for Companion Fairies, called Bow-Wow Headband, which is a headband in the shape of a Bow-Wow's head. Origin Bow-Wows are likely a renamed version of the famous ''Mario'' series enemy, Chain Chomps, as several enemies (such as Goombas, Piranha Plants, Cheep-Cheeps, Bob-ombs, Boos, Pokeys, Shy Guys, Thwomps, Thwimps, and Wart) from the Mario series appear in Link's Awakening. As a matter of fact, the Chain Chomps were originally intended to debut in the Legend of Zelda series, but ended up debuting in the Mario series first.The Men Who Made Zelda – Staff Interview GlitterBerri's Game Translations. May 28, 2011. Retrieved January 10, 2016. Chain Chomps (and by extension Bow-Wows) were inspired by an incident from Shigeru Miyamoto's childhood, when a fierce dog lunged towards him and almost bit him. However, the dog was tethered by a chain, holding it back (which was the origin of Chain Chomps' signature attack pattern) saving Miyamoto from being harmed. Gallery File:Bow-Wow (Four Swords).png|Artwork of Bow-Wow from ''Four Swords Notes and references es:Bow-Wow Category:Cameos Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors items